Gotham Knight Season Four
Gotham Knight Season Four is the fourth season of Gotham Knight, that deals with Bruce trying to find himself, as he makes a life altering choice of embracing his destiny. Cast Main Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth * J.K Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon * Blake Lively as Catherine Klass / Catwoman * Shantel Yvonne VanSanten as Katrina Armstrong * Dan Stevens as Jason Todd /Red Robin * Omari Hardwick as F.B.I Special Agent Cisco Blaine/Ronald Houston/Guardian * Karen Fukuhara as Ellen Yin Recurring Cast * Kristin Kreuk as Talia Al Ghul * Michael K. Williams as Trigon Smythe * Gabrielle Union as Ruve Smythe * Wesley Johnson as Ivan Houston * Unknown as Maria Kyle * Paul Johanson as Victor Marlowe/Prometheus * David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne (in flashbacks) * Ben Mckenzie as James Gordon (in flashbacks) * Jai Courtney as Alfred Pennyworth (in flashbacks) * Donald Louge as Harvey Bullock (in flashbacks) * Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle (in flashbacks) * Jamie Foxx as Lucius Fox Jr. * Josh Segerra as Adrian Chase/Vigilante * James Roday as Ted Kord/Blue Beetle * Cameron Monaghan as Jerome Valeska, Jeremiah Valeska/The Joker * Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson as Slade Wilson/Death Stroke Episodes # '"Batman"-'''Blaine, Jason, Stephanie, and Catherine continue fighting crime in Gotham City. Melanie has left Gotham to be with with her mother in Hub City and Ted apparently died in an explosion at Kord Industries. The city's leadership, including Gordon and District Attorney Adrian Chase, assemble to discuss a group of criminals called the "Masks", who are terrorizing Gotham. Trigon Smyth, revealed to be controlling the Masks, systematically begins assassinating the city's leadership, but fails to kill Gordon. When D.A Chase is have dinner with his wife Doris and brother Dorian, Dorian gets assassinated by the Masks who were attempting to kill Adrian. Catherine and Stephanie convince Bruce, who was trying to propose to Katrina, to return and help them, which Blaine reluctantly approves. Bruce realizes that Katrina has been helping the team, which tracks the Masks, where they witness Trigon using some form of mystical energy manipulation. Bruce notices Stephanie's excessive aggressiveness. Bruce explores the Narrows to see how Gotham has changed in his absence. Bruce refuses a proposition from Holly, who is now a prostitute. Bruce is then drawn into a brawl with her violent pimp and is attacked by several prostitutes. Two police officers shoot and take Bruce in their squad car, but a dazed and bleeding Bruce breaks his handcuffs and causes a crash, dragging the police to a safe distance before fleeing. He reaches Wayne Manor barely alive and sits before his father’s bust, requesting guidance in his war on crime. A bat crashes through a window and settles on the bust, giving him the inspiration to become a bat. In flashbacks, after the defeat of Carla Vitti, Bruce has been refusing to come out for Wayne Manor due to being traumatized at Ra's Al Ghul's death. Bruce meets his former classmate Grace Blomdahl. He is also re-introduced to a now friendly John Marlowe, and Tommy Elliot who acts arrogantly against Bruce. As vengeance, Bruce excludes Tommy while he parties at a nightclub he purchases, and develops a romance with Blomdahl. # '"Same Stitch"-'Doris confides in Gordon that her husband Adrian is nowhere to be found after she and Adrian attended Dorian's funeral. Doris becomes paranoid believing that the Masks have gotten to him and starts wishing that Adrian accepted work in the private sector rather than being district attorney. In the meantime, Hermione Grange, an old friend of Martha Wayne, decides to run for mayor. During the board meeting where Bruce is planning to have Wayne Enterprises fund Grange's campaign, the Joker, Harley, and their men attack and take them hostage. Using his Wayne Enterprises mole Willy to announce him, Joker makes his appearance, making the board aware of his obsession with Bruce and revealing to his new enemy how them had been replicating a laughing gas. Whilst the gang put on gasmasks, forcing one of them onto Bruce, Joker releases the gas, killing the enter board. Whilst Harley makes a video giving a number of outrageous demands, Joker tells Bruce how he had decided to become his ultimate enemy and will not stop until either of them are dead. He then allows Harley to knock him out and spread the virus around the rest of Wayne Tower. During this, he leaves a rag, with clues to lead Bruce to one of the bombs at Divinity Church. Gordon betrays Bruce in an attempt to stop the Joker himself only to fail. Joker eventually forces Bruce into a demented game, pitting him against his allies. Bruce then captures Joker and turns him over to the G.C.P.D. Trigon is revealed to have hired the Joker to go after Grange and admits that he has gone too far. Blaine and Katrina discover that Adrian has dropped off the grid completely, with all traces of his identity erased as if he never existed. Bruce tells Stephanie she has become aggressive because of the Lazarus Pit. Catherine, Stephanie, and Jason decide to go to Nanda Parbat where they take Selina's body with them in order for Talia to revive her. In flashbacks, Bruce, now bitter after not feeling satisfaction in avenging his parents' death via the death of Ra's al Ghul, he continues his partying ways after abandoning Alfred on a nature walk, and strains his relationship with him. # "Rejuvenation"- Catherine, Stephanie, and Jason arrive in Nanda Parbat and request Talia to use the Lazarus Pit for Selina. She initially refuses and tells Stephanie that she needs to kill some people once in a while to suppress the lust. In order to appease them, she eventually agrees to revive Selina. When Selina returns feral, Nyssa destroys the Lazarus Pit in retaliation, and Talia has her imprisoned. Meanwhile, a D.E.O. operative delivers Blaine information on a Shadowspiere operative, Mina Fabel. Fabel meets with Trigon about the growing issue with the vigilantes in Gotham City. She brings in a metahuman named Jeremy Tell, who can turn his playing card tattoos into physical projectiles. After Tell's initial failure, Trigon kills Fabel for challenging him. Katrina reveals to Lucius Jr. that his father Lucius worked with the Batman, that the Batman was previously the Knight, and that she is working with the vigilante. Blaine and Batman team up and take down Tell, who refuses to talk because of fearing Trigon more. # "Beyond Redemption"- Gordon has Batman look into the death of two police officers and the team discovers they were killed by members of the Anti-Vigilante Task Force. Catherine brings Gordon to see Selina , who is chained up in the basement of Catherine's apartment. Armstrong identifies Samandra Watson as a suspect and, while searching for her, Bruce discovers Gordon meeting with Trigon and confronts Gordon, who reveals that Trigon threatened to kill Catherine. Trigon advises Gordon to kill Selina; but Catherine dissuades him. Batman and the team stop the corrupt officers before Samandra attempts to kill the vigilante; but Gordon convinces her to surrender. Later, Wayne asks Gordon to spy on Trigon and Gordon announces his candidacy. Armstrong opens an audio of Kord's apparent final moments, and Catherine discovers that Selina has escaped. # "Lost Souls"-A mysterious individual is murdering Gotham mob bosses one by one. Realizing there is a connection between them, and fearing that he would be next, Whisper Gang member Ottavio contacts the Batman for help. Ottavio explains that the murderer is known as "Mr. Whisper" and was a child killer who killed seven children twenty years ago. Ottavio calls Whisper the "man with no shadow" and asserts that he and his colleagues killed him, but that he wouldn't stay dead.Batman refuses to help and leaves. Selina starts killing criminals and Batman discovers she is alive when deciding to investigate the murders. The team realizes that Selina is looking for Jason and plans to kill him. They capture Selina and Bruce contacts Gabriel, who helps to restore Selina. Trigon tasks Gordon to install a computer virus in a security company. Blaine goes along and sees his brother's name among the list of individuals being deleted by the virus. Later, Katrina and Lucius Jr. learn that Ted Kord is still alive. Blaine discovers that his brother Ivan was assassinated because he was a drug cartel leader. A young woman claiming to be a nun appears at the Gotham cathedral and is taken in by Whisper. In flashbacks, when in his prep school, Bruce saw evidence that his headmaster, Mr. Winchester, not only murdered his school friend, but also cast no shadow. Thomas Wayne eventually arrived to get Bruce out. # "Liberation"-Ottavio is killed after drinking poisoned wine, and Whisper is spotted on the scene. Batman confronts him, but Whisper displays superhuman strength and tosses Batman off the roof of a highrise. After his cape is caught on a gargoyle statue, Batman makes his way back up to the roof and again faces Whisper, who recognizes him as Bruce Wayne. Whisper then jumps off the building himself, walking away from a fall that should have been fatal. Batman decides to fly to Austria after procuring recordings of Mr. Winchester's lectures from his school and analyzing his Austrian accent, as well as accidentally hearing a recording of his father, who mentions the "Drowned Monastery" in Lake Dess. Katrina and Lucius Jr. continue searching for Ted. Ted is able to send a new message, letting Katrina know that he survived the explosion because his suit successfully shrank him down to a small size, that he is being held prisoner, and where to find the schematics to build a device to return him to his normal size. In a second message, Katrina discovers that Trigon is the one imprisoning Ted, hoping to get the technology from his suit. The team, without Bruce, track Trigon to his hideout with help from Gordon and, with the device created by Lucius Jr., they successfully save and restore Ted. Trigon orders tests a power source made from Ted technology on a mystical board. Meanwhile, Selina struggles with the bloodlust and decides to leave Gotham City to gain control. While in Vienna, Bruce speaks with the father of the local monastery who recounts the tale of Brother Manfred. # "Brotherhood"-Bruce searches the remains of the drowned cathedral, witnesses a vision of the spirit of the nun and finds a blueprint of Gotham Cathedral. Batman realizes that Mr. Whisper, Mr. Winchester, and Brother Manfred are all one and the same. Blaine gives Catherine information on Shadowspire explaining that the murdered his brother Ivan because eh was a criminal rival. Trigon tells Gordon his suspicions that Gordon is betraying him, however, he decides to give Gordon the benefit of the doubt. The team heads to a lab, where they are attacked by Trigon's group and John discovers that Ivan is still alive, working for Shadowspire. Blaine refuses to see Ivan as anything more than a traitor, unworthy of saving despite the fact that a member of Trigon's group spared Blaine when he had the chance to assassinate him. The team finds out that Trigon uses pills to control his operatives' minds, which could have been administered to Ivan. They locate him and the rest of Shadowspire, successfully extracting Ivan with help from Ted and Blaine, who confronts Ivan with the documents, which Ivan confirms. After an encounter with Trigon, Stephanie learns that his powers may help cure her bloodlust permanently after Trigon's failure to drain her lifeforce. Bruce returns to Gotham and confronts the visiting Carmine Falcone, the last mob boss on Whisper's list. Falcone tells Bruce about how he and the other mobsters hunted down Whisper because the child murders and subsequent increased police presence were making their operations difficult. When they found him, they tried to kill him but found to their horror that, no matter what they did, his body repaired itself. Ultimately, they decided to chain him up and throw him into Gotham harbor. Bruce agrees to be present at a meeting between Falcone and Whisper at a local warehouse. # "Gothic"-Bruce arrives at the warehouse to find Falcone and all his men dead and hanging from the rafters. Whisper then knocks Bruce out and ties him up, constructing an elaborate Rube Goldberg/Heath Robinson-style device to kill him. Whisper tells Bruce that he remembers him as a child, claiming that he would have been Whisper's next victim had not John Marlowe bullied him. Whisper tells his story, recounting how he resolved to cheat the devil. Using the germs from the plague victims in his monastery, Manfred developed a lethal airborne pathogen that will kill everyone in Gotham City. Manfred states that Gotham Cathedral itself is the delivery mechanism for this plague, designed to shatter the vial at midnight and then magically collect the souls of everyone killed so he can offer them up to the devil in exchange for his own. He reveals that the murders of the crime bosses was really just a means of passing the time. Bruce escapes from the trap with help from the team and arrives to Gotham Cathedral a few minutes before midnight. As he fights Whisper the floor collapses and they fall into a subway tunnel. The two continue to fight and Batman tosses Whisper into the path of an oncoming train. Batman disables the Cathedral's bell, stopping the next tolling from shattering the plague vial, and thus the plague is kept contained. Shortly after, Whisper is confronted by the young nun who reveals herself as Gabriel, who then takes Whisper to hell. Later, Bruce later receives a package with Whisper's/Manfred's heart from Gabriel. He flies back to Austria as Batman and throws the heart into the river to let the nun killed by Whisper finally rest in peace. Gordon and Irene meet at a bar and begin to date when Irene comes to Gotham to be with Katrina. # "Legends Of Yesterday"- Talia orchestrates a meeting between Savage, The Flash, and Batman. Savage demands they turn over Kendra and Carter or he will destroy both Keystone City and Gotham with the Staff of Horus. They devise a plan to deliver the pair as a ruse to get close enough to destroy the staff. The plan fails; Kendra and Carter are killed and Savage uses the staff to destroy everyone else in the city. Wally escapes and runs fast enough to go back in time to the point of the original negotiation. Wally informs Bruce of his time travel and the mistakes that led to their defeat. They change their approach to the plan and Wally is able to steal the staff. He and Bruce use it on Savage, burning his body. Afterward, Kendra and Carter decide to use their powers to help others in another city. Cisco gives her a tracking device. Meanwhile, Bruce learns about his son, Damian, and accepts Julie's condition not to tell Damian or anyone else about the paternity in order to be able to see Damian. Talia collects Savage's ashes, repeating the words Savage said the first time he killed the pair. # "Trigon Waters"- Gordon's campaign starts an initiative to clean up the Gotham City bay. Trigon sends a drone to the bay and begins shooting at the citizens helping, injuring several. In response, Bruce reveals Trigon to the media as the leader of Shadowspire and the Masks. In retaliation, Trigon crashes Gordon's campaign holiday party and kidnaps Blaine, Katrina, Jason, and Stephanie. Bruce makes contact and agrees to exchange himself for them. Trigon tricks Bruce and attempts to kill them all in front of him. Victor, dressed as Batman, and Catherine arrive and rescue everyone. Afterward, Bruce proposes to Katrina, who accepts. As they leave, Trigon's men shoot up Bruce's limo and hit Katrina as she dies, while Trigon reunites with his wife and daughter. In the meantime, impatient about Ellen Yin's inability to locate Chase, Gordon assigns a man named Gabriel to be her partner. However, Yin has trouble accepting Gabriel as his partner because of her still being traumatized by the death of John Stewart's death. Meanwhile, Shadowspire's plan, entitled Inception, is revealed to include mass growing of corn in a large field. In flashbacks, due to Bruce firing him, Alfred is now living in the Narrows. Alfred learns that Tiffany, a waitress from the diner, has been killed by her abusive boyfriend, Rooney. Although Alfred is framed for the murder, he tracks down Rooney and alongside Bullock has Rooney arrested. # "Blood Debts"- As Katrina has died from her gunshot wounds, Bruce and the team continue searching for Trigon. Bruce turns to Gordon for information on Trigon's location, while Blaine interrogates his brother Ivan. They track down Trigon's location, but find only several dead Mask soldiers and a clown symbol, deducing that Joker is back and out for revenge against Trigon. Joker is caught and Batman interrogates him before freeing him to go after Trigon, tracking him in the process. Ivan reveals Trigon's family house, where Joker goes too; the team arrives and saves Trigon's family, but Joker escapes. Trigon grants Bruce time to spend with the rest of his own family before Trigon can kill him. Meanwhile, Blaine regains his relationship with Ivan. Trigon's wife, Ruvé, is revealed to be his accomplice and Shadowspiere's plan is revealed to be destroying the world and rebuilding it. Flashbacks show Bruce and Katrina's time together before they got called back to Gotham City. # "Missing"- Lucius Jr. gets elected to help Bruce as the new hacker, but he is trying to find his place on the team knowing that he might not live up to Katrina and his father. A D.E.O agent seeks out Blaine and Lucy for assistance, but is kidnapped before he can tell the pair anything. The pair goes to Waller, who secretly gives her a portable hard drive that reveals the operative was taken by an organization known as "H.I.V.E". Blaine recognizes the name and recounts first meeting the war profiteering group in Afghanistan. With Ivan's help, the team tracks H.I.V.E Bruce pressures Lucius Jr. for help, who has started having hallucinations of his father. H.I.V.E infiltrates the D.E.O looking for the access codes to a project known as "Rubicon", killing Waller when she refuses to help. Bruce and the team, with Lucius Jr.'s assistance, enter the D.E.O. and stop H.I.V.E. Bruce vows to exact vengeance on the death of Katrina ; and Blaine takes Ivan to his house. In flashbacks, after learning from his mother Billie that Ivan has died, Blaine flies to Gotham from Washington investigate Ivan's murder. Blaine assaults an individual suspected by Gordon of killing his brother, however, he discovers that the individual is innocent and comforts his mother. # "A Beautiful Darkness"-Blaine, not wanting to involve Bruce, confides in Catherine that he suspects that serial killer Randall Milkie is going to kill people again as the Goat. While Blaine pursues Milkie, he is captured and trapped in Earle's labyrinth, but manages to escape. Catherine follows Milkie, but is forced to get involved when Milkie traps his latest victim in a Minotauran labyrinth. Blaine rescues Catherine, however, Milkie escapes. Bruce goes to see Dr. Marks the psychiatrist to cope with the pain of having lost Katrina to Trigon. Blaine later arrives with two FBI agents to arrest Dr. Marks knowing that she hypnotized Milkie into doing those things. Marks justifies this as ridding Gotham of its crime and corruption before being shot in the leg by Blaine when she hypnotizes people into attacking him. Yin and Gabriel track Chase down to a house, however, Chase is not home and they meet his neighbor who explains how Chase claimed his name was Simon Morrison. Chase is later at a pawn shop buying a police radio from the owner. Pleased with the amount of money given to him, the owner attempts to have Chase buy more things from him and offers a disc containing child pornography. Disgusted by this, Chase beats him to death. Alfred returns to Bruce. In flashbacks, Ivy begins to investigate "Project M", which is being conducted at Wayne Enterprises and involves the experimentation and deaths of several plants, much to her anger. Ivy visits Bruce and poisons him, causing him to hallucinate his closest friends and allies along with a mysterious cloaked figure. # "Vigilante"-Bruce becomes vengeful because of Katrina's death and starts killing people associated with the Masks which concerns Blaine. However, the team has to deal with a murderous individual called Vigilante who killed the Masks when they burn money meant for the Gotham City treasury. The team poses as bank robbers to lure out the Vigilante, who again escapes even after Bruce defeats and nearly unmasks him. In the aftermath, Jason is badly injured by Vigilante when Vigilante has him hostage and Stephanie decides to take up his mantle until Jason recovers. Concerned about Bruce's behavior, Blaine contacts Alfred asking him to return to America. Yin and Gabriel continue to get closer. Vigilante is revealed to be Adrian Chase, having left Doris to avenge his brother Dorian and is now in hiding under the alias Simon Morrison. In flashbacks, after the death of his brother Dorian, Adrian goes to Lian Yu to train with a man named Natas. Natas spends weeks beating him silly, attacking and trying to kill him, and always fighting dirty. In flashbacks, Bruce attempts to convince Alfred to return but the latter turns him down; he later attends the dinner as Bruce attempts to reach out to him but is unsuccessful. However, Ivy attacks the dinner and kills several people as the GCPD arrive. Bruce dresses in vigilante attire and he rescues the few remaining people there and Alfred decides to return to Wayne Manor. # "Gotham's Finest"-Bruce goes after Vigilante, however, he gets captured by him. Vigilante unmasks himself to be Adrian Chase. Bruce pleads with Adrian to stop killing, feeling that there is goodness within anyone, and that no criminal is beyond redemption. However, insists that what he does is necessary, that by murdering criminals he stops them from doing wrong ever again, while Batman merely delays the inevitable by injuring them. Their debate culminates in Chase bringing out mobster William Stryker, who sold the child pornography video to the pawn shop owner he murdered. Chase straps a gun with a single bullet to Bruce's hand, offering him the choice of killing Stryker, killing Chase before he kills Stryker, or doing nothing and living with the fact that his actions caused someone's death anyway. Batman shoots the chains holding him and breaks free, but in doing so gives the Vigilante time to fatally shoot Stryker. As the dying Stryker asks why Batman allowed him to die, the Vigilante attacks a nearby Blackgaters group. Vigilante escapes and Bruce fights his way through the angry gang members to safety. However, the team then arrives to rescue him. Adrian begins to compare this to the scenes in the ''Pink Panther when Inspector Clouseau is attacked by Cato, except less amusing. Natas puts Adrian through a brutal trial of martial combat. Over the course of many nights, Chase hones his body to perfection and transforms himself into a living weapon. Natas says goodbye to Chase, and leaves a note behind for him, the note reading "I have sent an army to kill you". # "Extracted"- Trigon demands Gordon withdraw from the mayoral race in exchange for Bruce's son, Damian. Bruce reveals the truth about Damian to the rest of the team while revealing his alter ego to Julie. He asks a Detroit-based vigilante named Amaya Jiwe (Meagan Tandy), for help, as her powers are derived from magic. Amaya tracks Damian's location; but they fail to rescue him. Gordon withdraws from the race while the team discovers the root of Trigon's powers and sets a plan to destroy his mystical idol. The plan works; Trigon is left powerless and arrested, while Damian is saved. They also discover that Talia was the one who kidnapped Damian. Later, Bruce sends Damian and his mother away for safety, planning to reveal the truth to Damian when he is 18. In flashbacks, Adrian kills the Whisper Gang leader Luka Volk and his men and manages to attract attention from an impressed Amanda Waller who gives him a special suit to use for his vigilantism. # "Forfeit"- Helena wakes up in a cabin in Canada. A man named Richard Dragon reveals that Adrian Chase brought her here. Jeremiah Valeska discovers that Guardian is Cisco Blaine and that Thomas is his son. So, he kidnaps Thomas to use him as a sacrificial lamb in order to honor a demon known as Belial. When Bruce tries to rescue Thomas as Batman, Gabriel, who has been a detective with Ellen Yin is forced to reveal his identity as a Seraph in order to save Rex. Yin ends her relationship with Gabriel feeling that the only reason Gabriel did not reveal his secret to her is because he doesn't care for her. Valeska warns Gordon that he has other members in his cult that still worship Belial. Helena decides to train with Richard Dragon, whom Adrian refers to as Sensei. Flashbacks show Helena discovering the existence of La Morte Sussurrata, an organization of killers trained by the Hashshashins of Persia when they migrated to Italy. Helena began having sex with various members of the organization to earn their trust, ultimately learning to fight and kill from them. She decided to use her skills to take down her father's criminal empire by killing people his closest associates and ultimately her father himself. Valeska kills Blackfire in the end. # "Lady Parts"-Despite the tension between Yin and Gabriel, Gordon assigns them to investigate a young woman's dead body found discarded in the woods. The woman has a triangle-shaped stamp on her wrist which becomes a key clue when they find another female victim with the same stamp. Catherine works on Trigon's prosecution. After several failed attempts to find a suitable witness, Gordon testifies to his involvement. Blaine, who is helping Yin and Gabriel, sees a man who has the triangle stamp on his wrist and soon learns the stamp comes from an underground sex club. They discover a man named Yuri had a connection to both victims and photos on his phone help them find the killer. Trigon's bail is denied and is remanded into custody. Gordon is suspended pending an investigation, while Yin quits the force for good. In custody, Trigon is shown wearing a mystical ring he secretly carried inside. In flashbacks, Jervis Tetch breaks himself, Jerome, Scarecrow and eighty other inmates out of Arkham. Bruce, blaming himself for not killing Jerome in their previous encounter, tracks him down with Selina's help, as Jerome tracks down his abusive uncle. Jerome's uncle tries to kill him but Bruce intervenes, and in the ensuing encounter, he chooses to spare Jerome again. Jerome kills his uncle after learning the location of someone he is searching for, and he and Scarecrow later meet Tetch and head to 'St. Ignatius', pursued by Bruce, who alerts Gordon. # "Eleven-Fifty-Eight"- Ivan tells Blaine that he was approached by Talia about a plan to break Trigon out of prison. Bruce and Blaine foil Shadowspiere's plan, but it turns out to be a ruse designed to let Talia and her loyal Assassins along with Slade Wilson invade the bunker and steal Trigon's idol. Talia and Slade delivers the idol to Trigon, who finds out that it is incomplete. Blaine reveals to Ivan that he personally hid the missing piece in another location. Bruce becomes suspicious of Ivan. Trigon and Amar orchestrate a prison riot and the team sets out to stop him with Ivan joining them. However, when the team reaches Trigon, Ivan turns on them and gives Trigon the missing piece to his idol. With his powers restored, Trigon subdues the team and stabs Stephanie before escaping with Talia, Ivan, Slade and tens of other inmates. Stephanie later dies at the hospital. Flashbacks reveal that Alfred had a rivalry with Slade Wilson while the two were in the army together. When Slade betrayed Alfred's squad, Alfred and Slade fought with Alfred stabbing Slade's eye. # "Fallen Hero"-As the team mourn Stephanie's death and try to determine their next move against Trigon, another woman posing as Red Robin appears in Gotham City. She turns out to be Harper Row, the daughter of Shadowspire prisoners who were left behind after Bruce saved his team when they were kidnapped by Trigon previously. Blaine, furious at being betrayed by Ivan, goes after Trigon's wife, who is now the new mayor, however, Bruce intervenes. Ruve issues arrest warrants for all vigilantes. Harper oes after Ruvé publicly, but Bruce is able to dissuade her from killing Ruvé. Meanwhile, Gordon starts looking for ways to revive Stephanie; but Bruce manages to dissuade him and Gordon feels guilty for everything that has happened. At Stephanie's funeral, Bruce decides to not reveal Stephanie was the Red Robin in order to avoid suspicions that he is the Batman. Afterward, Bruce vows to find a way to defeat and kill Trigon. In flashbacks, Jerome Valeska assembles the "Legion of Horribles" – Penguin, Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, Firefly and Mr. Freeze – and sets out to find Wayne Enterprises associate Xander Wilde. Valeska shoots up a Wayne Enterprises building, but to no avail does he find Wilde, and is forced to escape when the GCPD arrive. # "The Enemy Within"-Trigon returns to Shadowspire and kills two of the board members before renewing his plans for a sacrifice. Bruce and Alfred go to Star City to meet an immortal shaman, Fortuna, who starts educating Bruce about dark magic. After a mystical ritual, Fortuna tells Bruce that the darkness inside him is too strong to channel the light. In Gotham City, Blaine, but is captured after a brief shootout. Ivan puts a tracking device on him, then allows Blaine to escape so that Trigon and his team can go after Blaine and Lucy to steal "Rubicon", the key to the world's nuclear weapons. Bruce manages to stop Trigon by channeling the power of light, nullifying Trigon's powers and forcing him to retreat. Blaine kills Ivan. Meanwhile, Lucius Jr. and his husband Paul go to an unknown city for vacation. He soon realizes that the city is atypical and finds out that Paul is using Trigon's mind control pills. He is subdued by Trigon's operatives and the city is revealed to be under Gotham City. The team realizes that Trigon plans to detonate nuclear weapons and build a new world over the ashes. In flashbacks, with help from Bruce, Gordon and Bullock locate Wilde, who reveals that he is Jerome's twin brother, Jeremiah, and also reveals that he has kidnapped Jerome. Mad Hatter and Scarecrow break out Jerome from Jeremiah's custody, but are chased off by Gordon and Bullock. # "Fighting Fire With Fire"-Chase starts targeting Gordon claiming that his alliance with Trigon is police corruption. Using a piece of the Vigilante's visor, Bruce manages to track him down to where he plans to assassinate Gordon. The Vigilante escape. Meanwhile in the underground city, a man working for Trigon named Grant Walker tells Lucius Jr. it is designed to protect Trigon and his chosen people from the nuclear apocalypse. Grant explains how Lucius Fox worked with him in the past which is why he selected him. Jeremiah attacks the city and kills Paul. Blaine confesses to his mother the truth about Ivan and she then yells at him to leave her house, which Blaine does while feeling guilty. Chase later reveals himself to the public claiming he was abducted by Trigon and held against his will. In flashbacks, Jerome holds the interim mayor and other powerful Gothamites hostage at a music festival and orders Gordon to bring him Bruce and Jeremiah, buying time for the other Legion members to load the laughing gas onto a blimp and release it upon the festival crowd. The GCPD takes out Jerome's men and saves the mayor, while Cobblepot betrays the Legion by subduing the pilot and steering the blimp away from civilians. Gordon pursues Jerome, who declares that he will live on and willingly falls to his death from a rooftop. Tricked into opening a "gift" left by Jerome, Jeremiah is exposed to a modified version of the laughing gas that drives him insane. # "Lost In The Flood"- His power grown exponentially, Trigon attempts to reactivate "Rubicon" with the help of Katrina's former boyfriend, Henry, and launch the remaining missiles. However, Gabriel, , and Eddie successfully shut down "Rubicon" for good. Meanwhile, Bruce, Blaine and Catherine discover the underground town and track Lucius Jr.'s whereabouts. Talia uses a mind-controlling drug on him which makes him turn on Bruce, but Bruce manages to talk her back to reality. Just then, Valeska takes over Shadowspiere's command center and threatens to destroy Trigon's town. Bruce, Blaine, Catherine and Lucius Jr. intercede, but the main power source gets ruptured and explodes, destroying the city. The town is evacuated and Valeska escapes, but not before killing Ruvé. Yin convinces Gabriel to leave and never come back. Trigon decides to use "Rubicon" to destroy the whole Earth and shows up at Bruce's' home, where Gabriel and Eddie are. In flashbacks, Jeremiah leaves Bruce unconscious and steals more generators from Wayne Enterprises. # "Schism"- Trigon steals the laptop keeping him locked out of "Rubicon" and launches over 15,000 nuclear missiles, giving the team two hours to prevent worldwide annihilation. With Gotham City citizens rioting, Bruce addresses everyone directly, inspiring hope in them to stay strong, while Gabriel and Lucius Jr. divert the missile aimed at Gotham City. Bruce and Adrian goes after Trigon, while Gabriel, Talia, and Catherine track down "Rubicon". Lucius Jr. convinces Henry to stop helping Trigon, at the cost of his life. Gabriel devises a means to stop the missiles and uses his arch angelical abilities . Bruce is able to nullify Trigon's powers with the hope he inspired throughout the city. While the citizens of Gotham City take on Darhk's remaining men, Gordon persuades Bruce to not kill Trigon and urges him to be better when Bruce gives him a position as his vice-president of Wayne Enterprises. Adrian kills Trigon instead when Bruce hesitates at the last moment. Afterward, Gabriel, Blaine, Catherine and Gordon, who gets fired from GCPD, leave the team for new lives, and the council member appoints Bruce as the interim CEO. In flashbacks, the bombs that Jeremiah steal kill the mayor and destroy every bridge out of Gotham, reducing the city to lawlessness. With Gotham largely evacuated and overrun by criminals, Bruce accepts his destiny as the city's protector and hunts down Jeremiah. Gordon also stays to fight for the city, and operates a searchlight atop GCPD Headquarters as a symbol against the darkness. Category:Gotham Knight Category:Seasons Category:FOX Category:Live-Action Category:Batman Category:TV Series